Obsesión, Historia de un acosador
by EndouKida
Summary: "Desde hace mucho tiempo que te he estado observado, si, yo se todo de ti... Aunque tú ni siquiera te molestes en recordar mi nombre...". ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando la admiración y el amor traspasan la línea de lo sano y se transforman en algo mucho más fuerte? Historia narrada en segunda persona desde el punto de vista de Kirino Ranmaru (?)


_**"Obsesión"**_

_"Desde hace mucho tiempo que te he estado observado, si, yo se todo de ti... Aunque tú ni siquiera te molestes en recordar mi nombre..."_

Aquel pensamiento solía rondar tu cabeza con más frecuencia de la que cualquier persona se llegase a imaginar. Desde "aquel" día tu personalidad había comenzado a sufrir leves cambios que en un principio nadie les prestó atención, no quería decir que fuesen menos importantes, ahora mismo de seguro a más de alguno se arrepiente por no haber prevenido antes. Pasaste de ser un niño alegre y carismático a uno completamente cambiante, inestable, obsesivo y manipulador.

Ranmaru, ahora ya eres todo un adolescente. Un apuesto joven de 17 años, de excelente promedio, destacado en deportes, especialmente en fútbol. Con una popularidad envidiable y siendo el centro de atracción en su mayoría tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos te interesaba en lo más mínimo, nadie era lo suficientemente bueno como él, ¿No? Para tí solo existía él y únicamente él al que tus ojos mirarían.

Los días en la escuela pasan uno tras otro, nada de eso logra ser bueno para que muestres un real interés en ello. Tu mente en la escuela solamente está ocupada con el pensamiento de querer llegar pronto a casa, aquel sitio donde realmente logras sentirte a gusto y con la completa libertad que tanto te gusta.

Ahora mismo estás ahí sentado, frente a tu escritorio, imitando a todos en el salón y haciendo como que realmente estás prestando atención a ese payaso que tienes de profesor, habla y habla como si la vida se le fuese en ello, solo palabras pero nunca ha logrado demostrar que de todo lo que "enseña" realmente se podrá usar en la vida real... Y aunque te lo demostrase, para lo que para ti significa la realidad que anhelas nada de lo que esa persona dice te es útil, a fin de cuentas... Una pérdida de tiempo. El timbre al fin se deja escuchar, sueltas un leve suspiro de alivio mientras que tus labios se curvan para darle paso a la sonrisa que afloraba desde lo más profundo de tu ser. al fin eras libre una vez más. Guardar tus cosas desaparecer tu existencia del salón de clases eran pan comido. Siempre eras el primero en salir. Como de costumbre no faltaban los entrometidos que buscaban acaparar tu preciado tiempo "libre" invitándote a salir, a comer, a entrenar, a jugar entre otras miles de estupideces burdas que a las diminutas mentes de aquellos sujetos se les lograban ocurrir, pero de alguna manera u otra siempre encontrabas una manera para sacártelos de encima y quitarte el problema sin que notasen tu falta de desinterés en sus propuestas al parecer les había tomado algo de tiempo elaborar, aunque claro está que eso tampoco era de tu interés.

El trayecto a casa se vuelve silencioso y tranquilo. Esa sensación solía relajarte un poco dejándote en la mayoría de las veces de buen humor. A tu mente llega el recuerdo de una melodía, comienzas a tararearla pasando si alguien que pasase junto a ti la reconociera, pero claro, estabas más que seguro que nadie la reconocería porque solo tú y él la conocían... eso la hacía especial, porque era de esa persona.

Subes las escaleras a paso tranquilo pero seguro, ahora vas en completo silencio, nadie parecer andar por los pasillos, observas los alrededores tranquilos y sonríes una vez más, ya en el segundo piso te detienes frente a una puerta de madera color café oscuro... Buscas las llaves en tu bolso y abres la puerta de tu departamento para entrar, cerrando la misma con el peso de tu espalda. El ruido que se produce logra formar un suave eco entre las paredes desapareciendo a lo lejos.

**- Ya llegué...**

Y como de costumbre, nadie te responde. Dejas tus cosas caer sobre uno de los sofás, caminas por la pequeña sala y abres las cortinas para permitir que la luz de lo que quedaba de día entrase por las ventanas. La casa está completamente fría. Ahora es donde tu pequeña rutina comenzase, sin embargo era contra el tiempo o más bien, cronometrada... Volteas a ver el reloj de la cocina, aun faltaban diez minutos para que sean las cinco de la tarde. Tenían algo de tiempo para ordenar, asear y prepararte algo de comida, todo debía estar listo para cuando dieran las ocho de la tarde.

Tu plato de yakisoba ya estaba prácticamente listo, acababas de salir del cuarto de baño vistiendo una bata blanca atada y con una toalla sobre tu cabeza, la cual sostenías entre tus manos, frotándola para secar tu largo y sedoso cabello. Te sirves la comida y te la llevas al comedor donde comes en silencio como de costumbre.

Ya casi eran las ocho de la tarde, entras a tu habitación, la cortina aun permanece cerrada por lo que la única iluminación que obtiene el cuarto es la de la puerta abierta, enciendes la luz e iluminas el sitio... Tu sonrisa se amplía al verla, las paredes prácticamente tapizadas en fotografías, en tu escritorio retratos al igual que tu mesita de noche. En tu cama varios peluches hechos a mano por ti de la misma persona que aparece en las fotografías, un chico de piel blanca, semblante serio y cabellos violáceos. Ya vestías ropa casual, te sentaste cómodamente sobre tu cama mientras tomabas uno de los peluches entre tus brazos y soltabas un gran suspiro de alegría.

**-Espero que hoy llegues temprano, quiero verte pronto... Kyousuke**

Si, Tsurugi Kyousuke era el amor de tu vida, del chico del cual te habías enamorado completamente de él. De pronto tu atención es captada por una pequeña luz que aparece entre las cortinas de tu habitación. sueltas rápidamente el peluche al que abrazabas y entreabres las cortinas para observar el departamento de al frente, es entonces cuando le ves, de perfil hacia ti se encuentra él, al parecer acaba de llegar de sus clases, tu sonrisa se amplía una vez más mientras que tu corazón empieza a latir con más fuerza que antes. A estas alturas ya es inutil pedirte que te controles, sería una perdida de tiempo. Te quedas ahí, sentado en la silla de tu escritorio hasta que el sale de aquel cuarto para bañarse y luego ir a comer, tal vez dentro de una hora saldrá de ahí para ir a comprar uno que otro mandado y de camino pasará a matar algo de tiempo en un pequeño y casi olvidado parque no muy lejos de casa, el cual queda de camino si se toma el más largo a casa. ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? Simple, ya le has seguido y que decir, tu nivel de espionaje está bastante desarrollado Ranmaru.

**-Kyousuke... **

Le llamas en voz baja mientras apoyas tu mejilla sobre tus brazos cruzados en el marco de la ventana. Cierras tus orbes para darle paso una vez más a los inicios de todo...

...FlashBack...

...Hace 10 años...

Tu cabellera rosada se agitaba agraciada por entre el fuerte viento que se colaba hacia el interior del automóvil en el cual ibas junto a tus padres, sentado en la parte posterior del vehículo viajaban a gran velocidad por la carretera, una alegre melodía se podía escuchar a través de los parlantes. La ventana iba completamente abierta, te gustaba sentir como el viento invisible acariciaba con firmeza tus pálidas mejillas dejándolas frías y casi sin poderlas sentir.

**-Ranmaru, cierra esa ventana, está entrando demasiado viento y no puedo leer bien el diario**

**-Pero me gusta sentir el viento mamá**

**-Hijo, hazle caso a tu madre...**

**-Pero...**

**-¡Ranmaru!**

Tu madre te regañaba porque tenías casi la mitad de tu cuerpo fuera del auto, reías tan alegre, tan divertido... Sin saber que aquella acción te pesaría el resto de tus días. Tu madre desde el asiento del copiloto buscaba sentarte y meterte una vez más dentro del auto mientras que tu padre no apartaba la mirada de las acciones desesperadas de la mujer y las tuyas. Entre la música de la radio, los gritos y regaños de tus padres y tu risa burlona una bocina se abrió paso, captando la atención de todos, cambiando el enojo por sorpresa, risas por sobresaltos y gritos por miedo... Un camión se encontraba justo en frente al auto en el que ustedes viajaban, como nadie miraba al frente la trayectoria del vehículo cambió pasando a la pista contigua, conduciendo sin mira y en contra del transito ya nada se podía hacer más que esperar lo peor. Pasó un segundo en el que las miradas de todos se quedaron fijas en el camión, un segundo más tarde se pudo escuchar como se estrellaban ambos, deformando ambas estructuras metálicas, luego... Todo se volvió negro, luces borrosas iban y venían de vez en cuando.

...

Tus ojos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse, todo era confuso, parecías no reconocer nada, tu mirada buscaba acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del ambiente mientras que buscabas saber en donde te encontrabas, parecías algo desorientado, moviste tu cabeza para ver si alguien más estaba allí contigo, pero nada, no habíe más. Con tus manos tocaste tu cabeza, encontrándote con un vendaje que la rodeaba, no comprendías porque estaba eso allí.

**-Alguien... ¿Hay alguien cerca? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Mamá, papá?**

De pronto, en cuanto terminas de hablar de forma tenue y leve una joven mujer entra a la blanca habitación, vestida de blanco te sonríe, parece alegrarse de verte despierto, te hace un par de preguntas a las que respondes de forma vaga, más ella no responde ninguna de las tuyas, no comprendes, ella sale una vez más dejándote solo pero a los pocos minutos vuelve a ingresar, solo que esta vez trae a dos hombres consigo, ambos vestían batas blancas, uno bastante alto o por lo menos más alto que el otro sujeto y claramente más veterano.

**-Kirino Ranmaru, ¿Verdad?**

**-S-si... ¿Quienes son todos ustedes? Quiero ir a mi casa, ¿Dónde está mi mamá?**

**-Tranquilo, estás en un lugar seguro, estás en un hospital no tienes nada que temer, dime... ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Ranmaru?**

**-¿Eh?... Yo... Estaba con mis padres, íbamos a pasar un día juntos... Mi mamá comenzó a regañarme porque estaba en la ventana y mi papá... ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Quiero verlos ahora! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!**

Ambos sujetos te retuvieron a la camilla en la que estabas recostado y de la cual buscabas alejarte para ir con tus padres, comenzaste a llorar porque no entendías el porque no te dejaban verlos, querías safarte de aquellas manos que te retenían con firmeza pero al mismo tiempo con cuidado de no dañarte contra la camilla, la enfermera te inyectó algo en el suero que tenías puesto directo a tu brazo, que por cierto no habías notado hasta ese momento, comenzaste a sentir que todo daba vueltas, los parpados te pesaban más de lo normal y poco a poco dejaste de luchar, cayendo en un profundo sueño ante la mirada de aquellos adultos que te rodeaban.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó después de aquello? No lo sabes. Tampoco cuanto fue el tiempo que te mantuvieron dormido, pero, a pesar de estar dormido podías escuchar todo a tu alrededor, las enfermeras cuando ingresaban a tu habitación comentaban tu situación y de la terrible tragedia de la que habías sido parte, fue de esa manera de la que te enteraste de que era imposible que te dejasen ver a tus padres porque ya no estaban ahí... una de ellas había dicho que para cuando la ambulancia llegó al lugar del accidente ambos ya habían dejado de respirar y nada se pudo hacer más que sacarlos de lo poco que quedó del vehículo en el que viajaban. Por mucho tiempo te culpaste de la muerte de tus padres, a pesar de que aun eras un niño te obligaste a madurar más rápido de lo normal. Prontamente saliste del hospital y fuiste acogido en la casa de tu tía, la hermana de tu madre que te conocía desde que eras un bebé.

Tras un par de años, creciste bajo aquel techo de tus familiares, pero nada volvió a ser como era antes. Cambiaste a tal punto de que tus tutores ya no gastaban su tiempo intentando hablar contigo. Básicamente te sustentaban, te daban un techo donde dormir y te enviaban a la escuela... Lugar que con poco esfuerzo lograste volver un infierno.

**-Miren todos, ahí está la nena de la clase, ¿Se te ha perdido tu mami niñita? No, ¡Ya se! Se te ha roto una coleta y te has escondido aquí para llorar**

Las clases ya habían terminado, volteaste a ver con molestia al grupo de chicos que se encontraban a tus espaldas, eran de tu clase y otros que habías visto un par de veces con ellos. Claramente no venían a jugar, sino más bien a molestarte. Te pones de pie y observas con disimulo a tu alrededor, aquel pequeño parque estaba completamente desierto.

**-Vete y déjame solo o...**

**-O qué... ¿Vas a acusarme con tus papitos? No me hagas reír, ah... Lo lamento tanto que desconsiderado de mi parte, olvidé que ya no tienes padres, de seguro se hartaron de verte llorar y te abandonaron a tu suerte**

**-Cállate...**

**-Mejor cierra la boca tu niñita o te la cierro yo... Hazte hombre y córtate ese cabello que traes, de seguro sales por las calles con faldas para conseguir algo de dinero**

Aquella provocación te hizo reaccionar, te abalanzaste contra él con toda la intención de golpearlo, pero solo quedo en eso, una intención. El chico era más fuerte y más rápido que tú por lo que te propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejándote de rodillas en el suelo, te abrazaste mientras tocías en busca de recuperar el aire que el golpe te había robado, todos reían menos tú, maldices entre dientes lleno de rabia al chico que te había golpeado el cual aun riendo te sujeta fuertemente de tu cabello jalándote hacia arriba, te quejas y él lo disfruta, eso te hace odiarlo más pero algo golpea a tu agresor directo en el rostro lanzándolo lejos y por ende, liberándote de aquel agarre, todos callan unos instantes producto de la sorpresa, nadie se esperaba algo como eso muchos menos tú. Para cuando reaccionan voltean a ver, nadie le conocía, tú le observas en silencio y aun en el suelo, la mayoría de los "espectadores" huyen tras haber visto la caída de su líder llevándoselo consigo... En el lugar solo quedas tú y aquel desconocido que te salvó... Te pones de pie y das un par de pasos hacía el chico que recogía su balón de fútbol, objeto con el cual había golpeado a tu agresor y le sonríes levemente en señal de agradecimiento, aunque claro, tu sonrisa no era sincera.

**-Gracias por ayudarme... Yo...**

**-¿Ayudarte? Oh, claro... Tú eras al debilucho al que tenían de juguete. Que lamentable eres, no lo hice por ti. Detesto a la escoria como tu que ni siquiera pueden hacerse respetar... Ese idiota me la debía, solo me la he cobrado, no lo malinterpretes...**

Aquellas palabras te dejaron sin reacción, realmente no te esperabas eso, empuñaste con fuerza tus manos y bajaste la mirada molesto pero no porque te haya dicho eso, sino porque aquel chico tenía toda la razón. Levantas la mirada y le ves alejarse de ti, aquella espalda para ti representó poder, su silueta una meta a superar y sus palabras una esperanza, no sabías quien era pero él te había ayudado, la única persona que hasta el momento hacia algo por ti y sin duda ese encuentro no había sido simple coincidencia, al menos no para ti.

...Fin flashBack...

Una sonrisa curva tus labios mientras te cepillabas el cabello casi seco, tu mirada completamente perdida en todas aquellas fotografías que adornaban la pared de tu habitación. Tdoas y cada una de ellas eran de aquella persona a la que llamabas Kyousuke. Tu admiración hacia él había crecido considerablemente con el tiempo, más que admiración, aquel sentimiento se había vuelto una obsesión.

Prácticamente habías pasado casi todos los límites. La palabra "privacidad" o "espacio personal" no significaban nada cuando de Kyousuke se trataba, él fue en parte la razón de la cual habías cambiado tu personalidad y la forma en la que ahora veías las cosas y en la manera en la que ahora actuabas. Ahora vivías solo. La única persona a la cual tenías presente en tu mente y en tus pensamientos día tras día, a cada hora y a cada instante. Lo sabías todo de él, sabías sus gustos, lo que detestaba, lo que hacía, con quien se juntaba, el tipo de música que escuchaba, la comida que le gustaba, los lugares que frecuentaba, su rendimiento en la escuela, a la escuela que iba y a los clubes que frecuentaba, sus horarios, incluso de que lado de la cama le agradaba usar. Su mal humor al despertar, lo sabías todo.

Siempre pensaste que él estaba destinado a terminar a tu lado, que el destino había escrito una historia en la cual tú y él serían los protagonistas y que al final de la historia terminarían juntos, enamorados el uno del otro hasta el fin de sus días. Si había algo que repudiabas era escuchar la frase cliché del "te amo" todo el mundo la usaba, como si no se les ocurriese nada más común que decir. Siempre era igual. En cambio tú nunca serías igual al resto porque lo "común" no era algo que a Kyousuke le gustase. Tú te propusiste a ser diferente, a ser único, todo para ser amado por aquel de orbes ambarinas afiladas, de mirada fiera y fulminante.

Un suspiro vuelve a escapar de tus labios, cierras los ojos ya es hora de dormir, tendido en tu cama sonríes y depositas un suave beso en la frente de aquel peluche al que tanto cuidas, hablabas con él, diciéndole todo lo que harías el día de mañana, las hazañas que realizarías para que él te siguiese queriendo, es más si bien te conformabas con que el Kyousuke de tus sueños te aceptara no te vendría mal que el real también lo hiciera, ¿No? Si, ya te sentías lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentarlo de una vez, si, mañana sería el tan anhelado día en el que confesarías tus más íntimos y sinceros sentimientos guardados en lo más profundo de tu corazón a esa persona. Te levantas y caminas hacia la ventana ansioso de que ya sea mañana, sostenías al peluche de una mano, colgando, pero grande es tu sorpresa al ver a través del vidrio hacia la habitación de tu amado... Él no está solo, un chico, un castaño de melena ondulada está con él, ambos ríen cómodamente, Kyousuke casi nunca lo hace, al menos no de esa manera con cualquier persona. Te aferras al agarre que mantenías en el peluche y sonríes sin despegar tu mirada de la ventana vecina mientras que tu mano libre sostiene tu cortina entreabierta.

**-Kyousuke, ¿Quién es ese lindo chico que está ahí contigo? Ya veo, así que es a él al que has estado visitando este último tiempo, me alegro mucho por tí... Pero deberías aprovechar tu tiempo, anda, confiésale lo que sientes el día de hoy... Nunca sabes lo que podría deparar el destino para ti mi amado Kyousuke...**

Te alejas por un instante para coger la cámara fotográfica, vuelves y enfocas para finalmente capturar la imagen de tu agraciado rival. Aunque nunca le habías prestado demasiada atención ahora era alguien que merecía toda tu atención.

...

Si bien te lo habías tomado con bastante calma no lograste dormir del todo bien durante la noche, sentías tu cuerpo y la vista cansadas, sería un día de lo peor, ahora tenías un nuevo motivo por el cual detestar a ese idiota que estaba junto a tu amado anche. Sales de casa como de costumbre a la misma hora para ir a la escuela. En una mano llevabas tu bolso de la escuela y en la otra un dulce. Para cuando terminaste de cerrar la puerta quedaste completamente helado al ver que se acercaba Kyousuke y el castaño, todo indicaba que había pasado la noche con él, entrecerraste tus ojos con gran auto-control y te hiciste a un lado para dejarles pasar, el chico de orbes chocolate te miró y dio un corto pero mudo saludo por mera cortesía a lo que claramente pasaste de ello, tu mirada estaba fija en el mayor de orbes ambarinas, el que parecía ignorarte cada vez que se topaban en el camino, nunca antes le has hablado, tampoco parece reconocerte, pero eso nunca te ha desanimado en lo más mínimo, en cuanto ibas a dejar de observarle sus miradas se encontraron de forma fugar y una leve mueca curvó sus labios formando una sonrisa que solo fue dedicada para tí Ranmaru, tu corazón careció volcarte y a latir más rápido de un momento a otro, tus mejillas no tardaron en delatarte por lo que obligadamente tuviste que desviar el rostro. De seguro ninguno de los dos lo notó, en parte te alegraste por ello, tu día ahora si podía ser perfecto.

...

Caminabas en completo silencio rumbo a tu casa, subiendo las escaleras pensabas en que era lo que tu amado encontraba en aquel castaño llorón. Si, tan solo te tomó un par de días saber todo lo que necesitabas de él. Shindou Takuto, 17 años, asiste a la misma escuela que tu amado pero no son compañeros, es el capitán de uno de los clubes al que el ambarino asiste, misteriosamente ahora entiendes porque iba, el presidente de su clase, de excelentes notas, promedio y presencia, su apodo en la escuela "El Príncipe". Amante del fútbol y la música; gustos, lugares tranquilos, ayudar, prácticar fútbol, tocar y componer música, leer y entre otras cosas. Disgustos, peleas, violencia, sin duda un niño pacifista. Algo capta una vez más tu atención y mirada, inmediatamente un sentimiento extraño que venía acompañándote desde hace ya un tiempo te oprime el pecho, empuñas tus manos pero siendo que la rabia estaba consumiéndote por dentro no apartabas la mirada de aquella imagen.

**-Kyousuke... Felicidades, veo que Shindou ha aceptado tus sentimientos, bien hecho...**

Tu amado besaba al castaño de la misma manera en la que te besaba a ti en sueños, ambos chicos pasaron por alto el hecho de que los habías visto o que meramente había alguien observándolos, eran una linda pareja de enamorados. Sonríes un tanto sádico y sin más retomas tu camino y entras a tu departamento. Tiras las cosas que traías contigo al suelo y coges un cuchillo mientras caminabas a tu habitación y lo lanzas con fuerza contra la pared quedando ensartado en una de las fotografías que la cubrían, cortando el rostro del castaño que aparecía en aquella fotografía, tu sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más, ya venía siendo hora de que comenzaras a mover tus hilos.

...

Una semana había transcurrido desde que habías presenciado aquella escena de tu amado y el parásito que lo estaba usando en aquel momento, desde ayer que no podías mantener tu buen humor. Aquel individuo era último. Ranmaru, de seguir así terminarás desquiciándote a ti mismo. Pero más que preocuparte por ti te molestaba porque solo estaba jugando con tu amado. Eso no se lo perdonabas a nadie mucho menos a ese resbaloso de Shindou.

**-Ese miserable... Atreviéndose a jugar con los sentimientos de Kyousuke, pero ya verás idiota, esto no va a quedarse así. Haré que te arrepientas del segundo en el que te fijaste en MI Kyousuke... Después de todo, él solo me pertenece a mi, ya no dejaré que nadie juegue con él, eso, ya es hora de que lo cuide personalmente, él solo será feliz si está conmigo, ¿Verdad que si? Kyousuke...**

Vuelves a sonreír mientras abrazabas a ese peluche que solías tener contigo todo el tiempo.

_...Flashback..._

_...Ayer por la tarde..._

Por esos milagros de la vida decidiste salir a dar un pequeño paseo, después de todo no tenías ya nada que hacer y Kyousuke aun tardaría en volver a su casa, tal vez ir a comprar algo para comer y matar algo de tiempo. vestías ropas que usualmente nadie te reconocería a simple vista, el clima fría de la tarde ayudaba bastante por lo que el gorro para ocultar tu cabellera rosada y la bufanda pasarían por alto ante cualquier mirada de los transeúntes. En la tienda no tardaste demasiado por lo que en vez de ir directo a casa cambiaste el rumbo de tu trayectoria en dirección a aquel parque donde la mayoría de los niños del barrio pasaban su tiempo libre divirtiéndose. Misteriosamente hoy no había ninguno de aquellos ruidosos pequeños. No prestaste atención y te adentraste en el sitio en silencio como era tu costumbre, sostenías la bolsa de tus compras en una de tus manos, pero no muy lejos de donde te encontrabas pudiste oír una voces... Agudizaste tus sentidos para encontrar el origen de las voces. No tardaste mucho para dar con aquel escondido y rebuscado lugar, detrás de unos arbustos bajos y junto a un viejo árbol tus orbes zafiro se toparon aquella melena castaña y rizada, sin duda te sorprendiste pero más que encontrarlo ahí te sorprendió su acompañante. Un jovencito, claramente parecía menor que él, cabellos cyan y orbes muy similares a las de tu amado, ¿Acaso era algún tipo de fetiche que tenía por los ojos ambarinos? Ambos chicos intimaban en un lugar público, donde podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Una vez más tu presencia era ignorada por los jovenes que parecían bastante unidos y de lo más entretenidos. Antes de que perdieras los ojos decidiste irte, no sin antes llevarte una evidencia de la clase de sujetos que estaban junto a tu amado plasmada en una fotografía, y, así como llegaste te marchaste sin ser descubierto por nadie y permitiéndole a aquel mentiroso embustero disfrutar del placer, tu amabilidad debería de tener un límite Ranmaru.

_...Fin FlashBack..._

Sentado en tu escritorio parecías de lo más concentrado en aquella pequeña nota que sostenías entre tus manos, sonreías divertido y bastante complacido. Mañana darías termino al engaño que el castaño ha formado, Kyousuke tiene derecho a saber la clase de sujeto que tiene a su lado.

**-Kyousuke, no toda la gente es como yo... Debes aprender a escoger quien te merece realmente, pero no te preocupes, yo haré que abras los ojos y te des cuenta por ti mismo... Solo para que te des cuenta de que la única persona que puede estar a tu lado y amarte de verdad soy yo...**

...

Ya casi era medio día, felizmente hoy tenías solo media jornada y los protagonistas de este día salían curiosamente casi a la misma hora, hoy te habías levantado más temprano de lo normal solo para prepararlo todo. Cuando saliste de casa aun era muy temprano y al parecer nadie de los residentes del lugar se encontraba siquiera despierto para ir a trabajar o a la escuela, lo mismo aplicaba para tu amado y los idiotas a los que luego tendrías que ver las caras. Pasaste por la residencia de tu amado y dejaste una de las notas en las que trabajabas anoche, envuelta en un sobre en blanco que solo decía el nombre del destinatario. Lo mismo hiciste en la casa del castaño traidor y del mocoso cómplice. Ya querías ver la cara pondría el traidor cuando todo se le escape de las manos.

Ya fuera de los límites de la escuela caminabas rumbo a casa mientras comías una barra de chocolate, tu humor claramente delataba que estabas feliz. Sin duda eras una muy buena persona, aunque siempre habrían envidiosos que reprocharían tu forma de actuar eso no te importaría, ya que todo lo hacías por amor y como se dice "En el amor y la guerra todo se vale". No existen las trampas si se trataba de un propósito noble como el tuyo, ¿No? En cambio la traición se pagaba muy caro...

Ya en tu casa miras la hora, sonríes porque ya va quedando muy poco, a los tres los citaste en aquel parque al que fuiste un par de día atrás, aunque claro, a Kyousuke le hiciste pensar que Shindou lo citaba, lo mismo con Kariya y a Shindou lo citaba Kariya. De seguro ninguno se espera algo como lo que les enseñarás el día de hoy. Sales de casa con ropa casual y te sientas en un punto estratégico del sitio para ver como van llegando uno a uno. La ansiedad te carcomía por dentro mientras que esa sonrisita tuya no se te quitaba con nada del rostro.

**-Y ahí está el primero... Shindou Takuto... Oh, Kyousuke ya ha llegado... Será bastante interesante observar un instante...**

Te acomodaste mientras veías a una distancia prudente como ambos chicos se acercaban al lugar aun sin percatarse de la presencia de ninguno, el castaño sostenía la nota entre sus manos mientras que Kyousuke como de costumbre llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, la mirada del castaño se topó con la de su "novio", claramente no se esperaba encontrárselo ahí, su rostro palideció mientras que su andar cesaba poco a poco hasta detenerse por completo. Kyousuke por su parte continuó acercándose hasta quedar a unos poco metros de él como si nada, aunque no comprendía la actitud del castaño, estaba actuando extraño y no sabía la razón, tú sonreíste una vez más y esperaste alguna reacción por parte de alguno de tus protagonistas.

**-K-Kyousuke... ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en el club...**

**-De que rayos me estás hablando... Fuiste tú el que me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decir, ¿querías verme en éste lugar?**

**-No sé de que me estás hablando yo no...**

**-¡Shindou-sempai... Lamento la demora!**

**-¿Hummm... Y ese mocoso quién es?**

**-Kariya... No puede ser verdad...**

El tercer personaje de tu historia acababa de hacer su aparición de la manera más, como decirlo, llamativa posible, el castaño pálido como el papel, siendo abrazado por el menor de orbes ambarinas que acababa de llegar mientras que un molesto y desconcertado pelimorado miraba la situación buscando una respuesta lógica y sensata para no partirle la cara al enano desconocido.

**-Tú mocoso, ¿Qué demonios haces molestando a Takuto?, déjale en paz... Quítate**

**-¿Ah? ¿Y tú quién eres para hablarme de esa manera? Yo no le molesto, Me llamo Kariya Masaki y soy SU novio... Ahora dime quien eres tú, no te había visto en mi vida...**

**-¿Su novio? no me hagas reír, que mala broma la tuya... Soy Tsurugi Kyousuke y vamos a la misma escuela, estamos saliendo juntos... Takuto, ¿Quién demonios es este mocoso entrometido? No estoy entendiendo nada, explícate...**

**-Yo... **

**-Shindou-sempai... Dile a ese hablador que nos deje tranquilo, ahora dime, ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme? Encontré tu nota en el buzón por la mañana...**

**-¿Nota? ¿Qué nota? Si fuiste tú el que me dijo que viniera aquí, también tengo una nota tuya... Tsurugi, ¿No me digas que tú también...?**

**-Si, también recibí tu nota Takuto... Pero eso no es lo que me interesa ahora, habla ahora, ¿Éste mocoso es quien dice ser?**

**-Kariya es... él es...**

**-Shindou-sempai, no es verdad, tú no harías algo como eso... Anda, dile que está equivocado y que nos deje solos...**

**-Así es... Él te ha estado engañando desde el momento en el que comenzaron a salir Kyousuke, te volvió el amante de esta historia, eso no puede ser aceptado...**

**-¿Quién eres tú?**

Los tres chicos te miran con atención, sin duda no estaban entendiendo nada de lo que ahí pasaba. Ya no sonreías, al menos intentabas no demostrar cuanto estabas disfrutando todo. Te acerbas al grupo que habías seleccionado con un sobre entre tus manos. Te detienes frente a tu amado y le sonríes levemente, a lo que él te responde frunciendo el ceño pero no te dice nada, incrédulo ante tus palabras al parecer no sabía en quien confiar en ese instante...

**-Creo que te he visto antes... Vives cerca de Tsurugi, ¿No? Nos topamos tiempo atrás en la escalera...**

**-Exactamente... Soy quien dices, aunque no me alegra que alguien como tú siquiera me recuerde, eres un traidor Shindou Takuto-san... Pero ya todo acabará hoy, no permitiré que sigas jugando con él... Kyousuke, ten... Ahí está la prueba de que él no ha sido sincero contigo...**

**-¿Qué es esto?**

**-Anda, ábrelo y velo tú mismo...**

**-Tú... Así que el que envió estás notas fuiste tú, ¿No es cierto? ¡Estás enfermo!**

El tranquilo y pacifista castaño estaba perdiendo el auto-control, tú solo te limitaste a mirarlo, mientras que tu amado observaba las fotografías que habías conseguido desde que descubriste el engaño de su "novio" hasta la fecha. El menor de todos solo parecía estar ahí parado, ausente y sin habla, sin podérselo creer. El castaño realmente estaba furioso y claramente se sentía culpable pero a ti ni lástima sentirías con aquella escoria, el castaño se acerca rápidamente hacia ti al parecer, con todas las intenciones de golpearte por lo que habías hecho, tú solo alcanzas a reaccionar y cubrirte el rostro cerrando los ojos con fuerza pero los segundos pasaron y no sentiste nada por lo que abriste una vez más tus ojos para ver lo que había ocurrido, parpadeaste un par de veces para ver como tu amado te había protegido, Kyousuke había bloqueado el golpe del castaño, una vez más él te estaba salvando... Susurras su nombre en voz baja mientras lentamente bajas tus brazos...

**-¡Kyousuke...! ¿¡Por qué le defiendes!?**

**-Debería sentir asco por haberme fijado en alguien como tú... Ni siquiera pienses en ponerle una mano encima o tendrás que saldar cuentas conmigo, mira que ganas de partirte la boca a golpes no me faltan... ¿Acaso me vas a negar que todo lo que él ha dicho es mentira?**

Tras aquellas palabras el mayor furioso le lanzó las fotografías que le habías pasado al castaño donde el peli-cyan también logró ver algunas... En todas aparecían ellos dos, juntos, de la mano, besándose y manteniendo relaciones, una de ellas la que Tomaste en aquel mismo parque días atrás... El castaño bajó la mirada completamente rendido, ya había sido descubierto y nada tenía a su favor. El menor tomó una de las fotografías donde aparecía él y el castaño sonriendo y sin poderlo contener derramó lágrimas de dolor las cuales rodaron por sus frías mejillas hasta gotear y mojar la imagen que sostenía entre su mano.

**-Nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacerme algo como eso Shindou-sempai... ¡Desaparece de mi vida y jamás vuelvas a aparecer nunca!**

**-¡Kariya...! Maldición, todo pasó porque tú apareciste, eres un entrometido**

**-No me culpes de algo que tú mismo provocaste, yo solo les abrí los ojos y les mostré la clase de persona que eras, nada más...**

**-Eres un entrometido... Oh, ya entiendo, así que estás enamorado de Tsurugi y no soportaste la idea de que alguien más estuviese con él que no seas tú, ¿Estoy equivocado?**

**-¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada de mi!**

**-Entonces he acertado... Que lamentable eres...**

Aquello colmó la poca paciencia que le tenías a ese hablador embustero. Manipulado y controlado por tus sentimientos te abalanzaste contra el castaño tirándolo al suelo quedando sobre él, ibas a golpearlo en ese instante, pero fuiste detenido al igual que lo fue el castaño minutos atrás por Kyousuke, te sostenía fuertemente del brazo mientras desesperadamente luchabas por soltarte y así poderlo golpear, sin darte cuenta comenzaste a llorar...

**-¡Déjame, se merece los golpes! ¡Él te traicionó, no merece tu compasión, ni siquiera que lo recuerdes! ¡No puedo perdonárselo! ¡Suéltame!**

**-¡Quédate quieto de una buena vez! Tsk...**

Sin más te levantó dejándote de pie sin mucho esfuerzo, al castaño simplemente lo dejó ahí tirado con el susto de su vida. Tú por tu parte te cubrías el rostro con tu brazo libre ya que el otro aun era sostenido con firmeza por el mayor que te jalaba sin decir palabra alguna, ¿A dónde te llevaba? No lo sabías pero si era él tampoco te importaba, obedientemente le seguiste intentando controlar las lágrimas de frustración que salían sin control.

**-Siéntate...**

al reaccionar te percataste que estaban dentro de su departamento, más específicamente en su habitación. Sin decir nada te sentaste como acto reflejo, tu mirada pegada al suelo, el contrario parecía molesto, muy molesto. Tal vez y solo tal vez no debiste haberte entrometido en su vida. Pero a pesar de todo no sentías arrepentimiento alguno, tú no eras el que había traicionado su confianza ni menos su amor, habías hecho lo correcto, si, todo estaba bien... Pero, a pesar de todo, tenías miedo de levantar la mirada, no querías ser odiado por él, podías soportar todo, menos el rechazo de él...

**-Yo...**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

El tono de su voz era arisco, violento y cortante, como si cada palabra que se separaba de sus labios se transformase en cuchillas afiladas que te atravesaban para eliminarte. Cerraste tus puños sosteniendo con fuerza parte de la tela de tus pantalones en esa acción.

**-Porque no quería que te siguieran mintiendo... ¡Él no te merecía!**

**-¿Y quién diablos dijo que él me merecía o no? ¿Tú?**

Alzaste la mirada para verle, comenzabas a sentirte acorralado, tal vez ya te odiaba, lo habías echado todo a perder, todo tu esfuerzo se había borrado así como si nada de un momento a otro, al menos era lo que sentías. Intentaste llamarle por su nombre pero el intento se trabó en tu garganta al verle a los ojos. Aquella mirada jamás creíste verla en él, al menos no contigo, pero ahora estaba pasando, él te estaba mirando a ti, solo, exclusiva y únicamente a ti en este momento... Una mirada tan cálida, comprensiva, te dejó sin habla. Levantaste tus brazos hacia donde el chico de tus sueños se encontraba, tu rostro reveló lo mucho que anhelabas tenerlo cerca, tus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave y hermoso carmín que resaltaba tus ojos azules. Tu amado se acercó al lugar donde te encontrabas, sentado en su cama terminaste completamente recostado y con él sobre tu cuerpo, te abrazaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento te romperías, pero te sentías tan a gusto, tan feliz, inmensamente feliz de ser correspondido que no importaba si era por poco, querías permanecer de esa forma lo más posible, aun si ello significaba romperte.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo pasaron de esa misma posición, en silencio tu acariciaste tu cabello y espalda mientras ambos dejaban salir lágrimas él lloraba por haber sido traicionado ingenuamente mientras que tú llorabas porque tu amado había sido herido, y aunque él no lo dijera tú lo sabías... Porque no existía absolutamente nadie que lo conociera más de lo que tú le conocías.

Le consolaste hasta que sus lágrimas dejaron de brotar, sin duda estabas presenciando un evento único, sus lágrimas y ahora su sonrisa, sentías que ahora podías morir en paz, si fuese por él lo harías con gusto. Él te besó y tú le correspondiste sumisamente. Él comenzó a recorrer tu cuerpo el cual se estremecía con cada sutil roce de aquellas cálidas manos, tus suspiros comenzaban a fugarse por la habitación, no lograbas pensar con claridad, era como un sueño, tan mágico. Único. Aquella tarde quedaría grabada a fuego en lo más profundo de tu corazón, hoy al fin lograbas que tu amado te viera, te eligiera y te aceptara, aceptara tus sentimientos. Te entregaste en cuerpo y alma a él y a ese momento, ¿Cómo podrías olvidarte de quien se convirtió en tu primer amor y ahora se convertía también en tu primera vez?

...

Los pasaron tranquilos pero de alguna manera u otra no lograbas sentirte de la misma manera, algo no estaba bien pero no lograbas descubrir el origen de ese sentimiento. Kyousuke de vez en cuando te llamaba y quedaban en su departamento o te sacaba en algo muy similar a una cita, después de todo, después de todo lo que había pasado una relación ahora sería muy problemática, tú lo entendiste y aceptaste todo sin discutirle ni rebatir nada. Si él estaba cómodo contigo a su lado te bastaba. que decir de tu colección de fotografías se había ampliado de sobremanera, aunque el chico solo sabía de algunas de todas las que tenías.

Tus clases hoy terminaron más tarde que de costumbre, decidiste cambiar tu ruta para llegar a casa, tal vez hoy le demostrarías tus dotes en la cocina a Kyousuke. Bastante animado vas en busca de los ingredientes que te harían falta en casa pero te detienes al llegar a la esquina de la calle, te has escondido, como siempre tus sentidos siempre van alerta. Te asomas y quedas helado una vez más, de todas las miles de personas a las que podrías haber visto... ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese traidor de rizos besando una vez más a tu amado? ¿Es que nunca lo dejará en paz? Aprietas tanto tus dientes que se puede oír el crujir de ellos, la rabia te invade, lo odiabas, tenías que enseñarle de una buena vez que nadie salía libre si se metían con tu amado, y, meterse con él era provocar tu odio rápidamente. Le seguiste hasta su casa sin que se diese cuenta, sabías que hoy sus padres llegarían tarde por lo que estaría solo en casa. Sonríes de manera sádica, ya no estabas siendo tú mismo, hace rato que tu sentido común te había abandonado y no volvería a ti si esa escoria no desaparecía. sujetos como él ensuciaban la tierra.

Rodeaste la casa y entraste por la cocina, por alguna razón esa puerta siempre estaba abierta. Entraste y en el mesón de la cocina un cuchillo destellaba, como si te llamase y te invitara a utilizarlo, vuelves a sonreír, tu mirada era cubierta por tu flequillo, con cuchillo en mano caminas por el lugar como si de tu casa se tratase. Haces que un cuadro se caiga en la sala, todo para llamar la atención de tu presa, la cacería daba inicio, te escondiste junto a la escalera, lugar que menos llamaba la atención y al mismo tiempo el más cómodo para ti, el castaño llegó al poco tiempo para ver que había sucedido sin comprender como se pudo haber caído del mueble, pero sus dudas pasaron a ser menores cuando sintió a alguien cubrirle la boca desde la espalda y a limitar sus movimientos al enseñarle el filoso cuchillo que sostenía en su poder...

**-No me hagas daño... Si quieres dinero puedes llevártelo, llévatelo todo...**

**-Shhhh... Mi querido Shindou Takuto-san, no he venido por tu dinero, no lo necesito... ¿Es que no lo ves?**

**-Tú eres... Eres el chico del otro día... ¿¡Qué quieres!? ¿¡Estás enfermo, qué pretendes con ese cuchillo, asustarme!?**

Al escuchar su insensato palabreo comenzaste a reír divertido ante la tan lamentable deducción, ¿Cómo era posible que le llamasen genio a un ignorante como él? Con tu mano libre golpeaste sus costillas haciéndole gemir de dolor y acto seguido tirándole al suelo de una patada para mirarle con odio.

**-Asustarte, dices... No seas idiota. No he venido a perder mi tiempo en algo tan absurdo como ello... Es lamentable pero fuiste tú el que no entendió mi advertencia... Kyousuke no puede estar con alguien tan impuro como tú, aun no entiendo que es lo que ve en ti... Pero eso ahora no importa porque no podrás volver a verle nunca más, no permitiré que sigas ensuciándolo, ni mucho menos dañándolo, yo seré la última persona a la que verás, al menos con vida... Espero que pienses muy bien todo lo que has hecho, te daré todo ese tiempo que necesitas a solas, hasta nunca Shindou Takuto-san...**

Aquella mirada de terror que el chico te regaló sin duda fue lejos la mejor reacción que él había tenido hasta ahora. Tú reías sin control alguno y tu mano junto a tu cuerpo actuaban por separado de tu mente, para cuando reaccionaste el chico ya no mostraba signos de vida y la alfombra estaba completamente teñida de un rojo vivo, le observaste mientras dejabas caer el cuchillo, tus manos y tu cuerpo temblaban levemente, convencido aun de que habías hecho lo correcto te pusiste de pie pero tus piernas no te respondían por lo que volviste a caer manchando tu ropa con la sangre de tu víctima. Empiezas a reír bajito, lágrimas comienzan a brotan de tus ojos, tu rostro se había manchado con la sangre de tu presa al igual que tus manos las que ahora mirabas sin saber que hacer, un sentimiento de miedo te invadía y lo único que podías pensar era que necesitabas ir con tu amado, tenías miedo de lo que pasaría ahora, pero debías hacerlo o nada hubiese cambiado. Como puedes te pones de pie dejando todo tal cual, sales del lugar y te percatas de que había comenzado a llover, sin decir nada caminas bajo la lluvia dejando un camino teñido de carmín, reviviendo aquel momento una y otra vez en tu mente, torturándote en silencio. sus gritos, sus súplicas, su sangre, sus acciones, sus maldiciones... todo re repetía en tu mente sin olvidar detalle alguno. Tu cuerpo vuelve a estremecerse con fuerza y vuelves a llorar, tomas tu móvil y llamas a tu amado, él te entendería, si, él te ayudaría en este momento, de seguro se alegraría por haberle quitado ese estorbo del camino.

**-Kyousuke, por favor... Ven, estoy afuera...**

Tan pronto como le dijiste eso él salió del departamento asomándose y encontrándote rápidamente en el primer piso, aun estabas fuera, de pie bajo la lluvia. Mantenías la mirada baja hasta que el chico llegó a tu lado, si bien no era de los que demostraba preocupación ahora lo hacia porque aun tenías marcas de sangre y claramente no parecías estar del todo bien...

**-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¡Kirino, dime algo!**

**-Ya... Ya no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por él Kyousuke, ya no volverá a engañarte, así no tendrás que volver a llorar... yo me he encargado de él... Con mis propias manos... ¿No estás feliz? Lo hice por ti**

**-¿Qué has dicho? Kirino, tú... ¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¡Maldición, Takuto!**

**-Kyousuke, no... ¡Kyousuke!**

Volteas a verle y detenerle pero es inútil él ya no se encontraba a tu alcance, una vez más se alejaba a un sitio al que no podías llegar, ¿es que nunca podría ser tuyo completamente? Frustrado una vez más ya no sabes en que pensar, nada de lo que haces resulta bien, siendo que todo, absolutamente todo en lo que has pensado es por el bien de él, ni siquiera por el tuyo, te sientes abandonado... Tus padres te abandonaron, tus tutores te alejaron dejándote vivir solo para que no les dieses problemas, y ahora, la única persona a la que realmente has amado desde siempre te abandona cambiándote por alguien que ni siquiera está vivo.

**-No lo entiendo... realmente no lo entiendo... Kyousuke, ¿Por qué?**

Fuiste muy despacio hasta tu departamento, donde te bañaste y te quitaste la ropa ensangrentada y mojada por la lluvia. Sabías que recibirías visitas por lo que te arreglaste y comiste algo, como si fuese una tarde cualquiera, caminaste tranquilo hasta tu habitación y te sentaste en el centro de ella, abrazando aquel peluche que siempre se mantuvo contigo...

**-Después de todo, tú fuiste el único que estuvo siempre conmigo... Kyousuke**

Un par de horas más tarde la policía ingreso a tu departamento encontrándose con tu amplia colección de fotografías, todos los que entraron al lugar quedaron asombrados al ver la cantidad de fotografías que tapizaban las paredes, ¿Cómo era posible obsesionarse a tal extremo de una persona? Nadie lo comprendía, nadie nunca podría llegar si quiera a entenderte Ranmaru... No opusiste resistencia alguna y les acompañaste hasta donde quiera que te llevasen, después de todo, si ibas con Kyousuke, no importaba el lugar, siempre estarían juntos... Siempre.

_Fin._

_Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con mi loca historia, no me culpen! Esto ocurre por no haber actualizado en muuucho tiempo, debería de escribir de manera constante jeje… Bueno, lo acabo de terminar hace un par de minutos así que espero haberlo escribo sin demasiados errores._

_ Anden! Pasen, pasen~ que Kirino no les hará nada y comenten xDD espero no haberles asustado, cualquier duda solo háganla~ _

_ También quedará dedicada para cierta persona que me apuró por que la terminara pronto x'DD_

_Bueno, nos estamos leyendo en la siguiente actualización_


End file.
